


Penelope's Song

by Posiesuperior



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Old Together, Growing Up, Long-Distance Relationship, Snowball Fight, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posiesuperior/pseuds/Posiesuperior
Summary: Based off Taylor Swift's song titled Mary's SongBasically, posie grows up together and fall in love at the same time going through the struggle of long-distance, family drama, but also the joys of marriage first kisses, and kids





	Penelope's Song

**Author's Note:**

> this took a lot longer than i thought it would but i also wrote a ton

**I was seven and you were nine,**

**I looked at you like the stars that shined,**

**In the sky,**

**The pretty lights.**

_ July 21st, 2021, at approximately 12:45 pm. _

_ \-------------- _

That's when I, Josie Saltzman met you, Penelope Park at Gage Park in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

I was 7 years old, and you was 9 when it happened. Of course, I didn't think much of it at the time. You were just some clumsy girl who ran straight into me at the park and knocked me off my feet. Literally and metaphorically.

I came with my mom and dad after begging them for about 2 hours to take me to play on the twisty slide. They made me clean my room first but then they agreed to take me. I'm glad I tidied my room that morning. Because if I didn't, then I wouldn't have gotten knocked over by a small pretty green-eyed girl.

That's what you were to me then. Just a pretty girl.

It's weird, I'm not a believer of fate or love at first sight. I always thought that I'd meet my prince charming when I was around 18. We'd date for 6 years before he'd ask me to marry him, and then that would be that. We'd live happily ever after. But that day I met you. It changed something. Sure, I was only seven years old, and that's no time to be falling in love, but it was as if it was meant to be, you know? As if we were both meant to be there in that moment, in the same place at the same time.

I was running towards the slide when we collided. I didn't even see you, it just happened so fast. But you landed straight on top of me, almost squashing my arm in the process.

The first thing I noticed was your shirt. It was an intense green colour, bringing out your eyes. I remember that it had a little picture of a pineapple on the front of it and the sleeves were dirty probably from rolling around. I guessed that you wore it a lot, you proved that when you later told me that it was your favourite shirt.

If I'm honest, I sort of felt out-of-place when I saw you in that shirt. I was wearing an aqua blue t-shirt and bright white shorts, but you looked so pretty in that shirt with matching earrings that I couldn't help but feel intimidated by you for some reason. Which I guess is kind of stupid because we were kids, you know? What we looked like back then didn't matter. Just as long as we were able to climb the jungle gym, then it didn't matter. Nothing did, really.

The next thing I noticed was your smile. As you laid on top of me you gave me a quick smile a smile I will never forget. Your cheeks were so chubby when you smiled your whole face would kind of squish together. I could see every single dimple on your face you smiled so quick but I had made sure to memorize your features. The colour of your lips reminded me of a soft pink flower, like when the sun is at its highest around lunchtime and you look at the flowers, and they're the prettiest they are in the day, the colour seems to go on forever. It all reminded me of a turtle so small and squished.

Then I noticed your hair. You reminded me of a lion, in that moment. You had your own little mane going on. It was so big and curly. The breeze blew through your fiery curls, straightening them into waves that whipped about behind you, clashing beautifully with your tan skin and deep green eyes.

It was as if time had stopped, just for me to look at you. We were only laying **She said,**

there for a few seconds but it all went by so slowly. Eventually, you pushed yourself off of me and held your hand out to help me up. I accepted the offer and stood up, brushing my knees free of the dirt that they were coated with. You didn't let go of my hand. You just smiled at me and oh man, that smile. It was so big and welcoming. I was hooked. You didn't even need to say anything to me because that smile just melted my heart a little. It told me everything, and it still does.

You skipped away, dragging me along with you, and we played on the swings together. We were still holding hands when we bounced back to our parents who happened to be sitting on the same bench together. It turns out that you and your parents had just moved into the house opposite mine. I heard my dad say to your mom, "why don't we show you around town?" in a playful tone. We both looked at each other beaming with joy. We didn't even give anybody a chance to say anything before we skipped away as neighbours.

They were smiling. You and I were smiling. Everybody was smiling.

And we were still holding hands.

**And our Daddies used to joke about the two of us,**

**Growing up and falling in love**

**And our Mamas smiled,**

**And rolled their eyes,**

**And said oh, my, my, my.**

_ July 21st, 2023. _

_ \----------------------- _

"We're on a date!" you yelled through your teeth as your father, yet again, turned around from the table behind us in the diner to ask us if we were ready to leave yet. You turned back around, anger long forgotten, and grinned at me. My heart melted a little bit.

"Just let them be" I heard my dad whisper to your dad, and I was relieved that he understood that the day was important to the both of us.

It's our 2 year anniversary. No, not that kind of anniversary. It had been two years since we met. You were 11 years old and I, 9 years old. The two of us were sat at the table, holding hands, in our favourite diner, The Mystic Grill.

You had previously ordered macaroni and cheese and I had ordered chicken strips. You told me that you loved chicken strips so I gave you two. When I did, you beamed at me and spooned some macaroni on to my plate. You smiled that blinding bright smile at me and I returned it without hesitation.

We were just sat there in this little diner on a hot afternoon in Virginia. Two little girls talking about which flavour ice-cream is better, chocolate mint or strawberry. People were looking at us and listening to our conversation, but we were unaware. We were pretty much unaware of everything, most of the time. We didn't notice people looking at us with glee in their eyes. We didn't notice our father's joking about how we were so in love, or our mother's laughing at them when they said that we were going to get married someday.

We weren't in love, and we weren't going to get married. We were simply Penelope and Josie: Best of friends. Forever and ever.

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree,**

**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me,**

**you never did,**

**You never did.**

_ August 4th, 2025. _

_ \---------------------- _

Another 2 years later and we were still Penelope and Josie: Best of friends.

Only now, it was marked on the fort we shared in your backyard. You stole a marker from your father's study, and scribbled in your neatest handwriting:

_ 'Penelope + Josie: _

_ best of friends _

_ forever and ever' _

And you drew a picture of us both underneath it. That was done a year earlier. You're a teenager now and I'm 11 years old. You were starting high school in a few weeks and If I'm honest, I was completely terrified.

Everyone told me these stories, that people who start high school completely change forever. I was so scared that you were going to change. That you were going to realize you didn't want to hang out with some little kid like me.That you would leave me. And at one point, I actually truly believed it.

It was a Saturday afternoon and we had just finished our lunch and sat down on the couch for 5 minutes to 'digest' as your mom told us to. Glee was on TV and I was absent-mindedly giggling along to it. I looked over at you and you had your arms crossed and were slouched down on the sofa. You had an unimpressed look on your face, which I thought was pretty strange because Glee was on, and you love Glee. But no, you just sat frowning at the TV.

The show soon finished and you were still miserable. I suddenly had an idea and smiled to myself. I knew exactly how to cheer you up.

"I'll race you to the fort!" I yelled and before you even had any chance to respond, I ran off and sprinted through the backyard towards the fort. I didn't look behind me because whenever I did that, you always used to distract me and then you'd take the lead and win the race. So I climbed the ladder as fast as I could and opened the little door to go in.

I turned around and you weren't there.

I looked toward the house my and I could see you and your mom in the kitchen. You had your arms crossed again and she was yelling at you. I swear I heard her shout something along the lines of "she's 11 years old and she's your best friend, the least you could do is play in the fort with her!" but I didn't read much into it because you were making your way towards me. You still had your arms crossed and head down like the last thing you wanted to do is hang out with me you were walking as slow as you possibly could, but you were still coming.

By the time you walked across the yard and climbed the ladder, I was already sat cross-legged on the mini rug and I had put the music on. Because that's what we did. You'd either play the ukulele for me or I'd show you the latest music that I had been listening to. The song currently playing was some 1975 song. It was number 1 at the time and I was determined to show you it because I knew you loved the 1975.

But you just scoffed and told me to turn it off. I felt like you'd just punched me in the face if I'm honest. Correction I felt like you'd punched me in the heart. You'd never spoken to me the way that you spoke to me that night. It was so cold and disheartening.

You crawled across the floor lazily and laid your head in one of the bean bags. This was usually the point where I rested my head in your lap and you'd stroke your fingers through my hair. I didn't do that though because you were off that day it somehow didn't feel right. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just sat where I was. Looking at you. Admiring you.

"I can feel you staring at me, you know. It's weird."

I wanted to cry. I really did. You'd never told me that looking at you was weird. You had never said anything whenever I looked at you. Hell, sometimes we'd even look at each other for hours, and it wouldn't be weird or awkward. But now, you were just being rude. You were changing, just like those kids said. And I didn't like it one bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was doing it" I mumbled after I looked away. I just looked at the pictures of us that we had taken over the years. It was your idea to make a collage in the fort. We didn't know that we'd have so many pictures that they'd take up a whole wall. But they did. We placed them all around where you wrote our names. Penelope and Josie -Best friends forever and ever.

We sat in silence. It wasn't the normal silence that we were used to. It was deafening and awkward and I hated it. I hated what was happening. I was losing you.

"I'm gonna miss you" I whispered, playing with my shoelaces.

"Why?" you asked in an annoyed tone.

Why? Maybe because I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to change. I want you to prove those other kids wrong. Prove to them that you are not going to change when you move to high school and you're going to stay with me as my best friend. Prove that we're still going to be Penelope and Josie -Best of friends, forever and ever.

"Because I won't really see you much... You'll probably be busy with all your schoolwork. I heard you get twice as much homework as you get at middle school." I missed out the part that you'll no doubt find new friends. You'll find a new best friend who's your age and you'll do all the things that we do now. You'll both be the new Penelope and Josie.

"Yeah, well.." you let the sentence linger in the air. Well, what? Well, it doesn't matter? Is that what you were going to say? It doesn't matter that we're best friends? It doesn't matter that I won't get to see you every single day like I have for the past 5 years?

"I bet I can still beat you at thumb wars, even when you're in high school" I smiled at you, trying to lighten up the conversation but you just rolled your eyes.

"I'm older than you, Josie, I could beat you up if I wanted to."

My heart dropped Like, literally broke in half and shattered into a million pieces on the floor and you stomped all over it. I don't even know how to respond to that. What do I say to that? I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I'm determined not to let them fall because I'm strong. I have to be strong. You're just going through a rough patch, that's why you were being mean to me. I had to be strong for both of us.

We sat in silence again. I hated what was happening. I hated it so much, I couldn't stop myself.

I put my head down and my body trembled with sobs. I wasn't just crying. I was breaking down. This was my breaking point. This was the end. I truly felt like you didn't want me in my life anymore, because you're a teenager. I knew it because there was no way that old Penelope would say anything to me to make me cry. She may not have been the nicest to everyone but she always treated me like I was special.

I put my head in my hands and sputtered out apologies. Because that's all I could think of to say, really. I didn't know what else to do apart from cry. I wanted to scream at you for leaving me. I wanted to scream at you and tell you that I can't even begin to explain how much you mean to me. How much us means to me.

But then I feel two hands on my shoulder. One on each shoulder. "Jojo, what's wrong?"

I cry even more because you sound so bitter. The way you spat out my name. Jojo. You sound like you don't want to be comforting an 11-year-old. Better yet, you sound like you don't want to be comforting your best friend. So I just cry and cry until my sobs turn into muffles, and my muffles turn into sniffs. You aren't holding me like you normally do whenever I cry. You just have one hand rubbing a circle on my back. It hurts. It hurts so much.

"You're leaving me for them" I start, trying my hardest not to burst into tears again. "You're leaving me and I don't know if you're ever coming back"

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving"

No, you're not leaving. But you're leaving me. And that is what hurts most that your still here but not for me

"You're going to high school. And then you'll meet new people and you'll get a new best friend and it won't be Penelope and Josie anymore. You're gonna leave me for people your age and I don't want to lose you, Penny!" 

And I'm hysterical again. This time you pull me in closer to you and I grip on to your shirt as tight as I can because I am adamant not to let you go. "Please don't leave me! I don't want you to go!"

"Jo, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." You sound genuine. You sound like the Penelope I know. You hug me tighter as I sob into your neck and you spoon me in the bean bag, shh-ing into my ear. "Listen, you're my best friend and nothing, absolutely nothing, is going to ruin that, okay? I'm here, and I'm not gonna leave you. Ever I promise" I believe because Penelope has never broken a promise.

"We're always going to be best friends, forever, right?"

"Forever and ever."

And I believe you.

It'd been 2 weeks since my 'breakdown' when you and I were in the fort listening to music. We were listening to U2's 'With or Without you.' This time it was you who chose the song.

You were sat on the floor, leaning your back against a bean bag, and I was laid on my back with my head resting on your lap. You were running your fingers absent-mindedly through my hair, like good times. I had my eyes closed, appreciating the moment, but I could feel you staring at me.

"You're staring" I smirked as I opened my eyes. You were looking at me so intently that I thought you would burst at any given moment. But you just shook your head and smiled at me. I smiled back with probably twice as much enthusiasm.

And then you started to sing along to the song and I swear at that moment I was in heaven.

**Take me back when our world was one block wide,**

**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried,**

**Just two kids,**

**You and I...**

**Oh, my, my, my, my.**

_ December 21st, 2026. _

_ \------------------------ _

"Don't go too far!" was all that I heard my mom yelled before you grabbed my hand and we were sprinting out of earshot. Well, I say sprinting, more like treading through the snow as fast as we could. We were at the park again, this time it was a different one though. Our parents had taken us up North for Christmas Break.

We ran over to the pond, just where the street corner was. The water was frozen over and the trees surrounding us were covered in white. It looked so beautiful in the snow, you said it looked like ice cream and that you wanted to eat it. I just smiled at you and carried on walking, taking in the beauty of it all.

We walked over to sit on a bench and looked out at the people around us. We sat there for a while, fingers still entwined, before you had an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare!" you yelled, turning to look at me but struggling because of your huge winter coat.

"Okay, you go first," I said back excitedly.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I say back after some consideration. I was not going to be the one to pick dare first.

"Okay, what's your deepest most best kept secret?"

"You know everything about me" there's no hesitation either, you do know absolutely everything about me. "That's a boring question, Pen"

"Ugh, you suck! I pick truth"

"Okay, do you have a crush on anyone?"

You laugh at me. Like, you genuinely laugh at me, not with me, at me as if you were making fun of me. I almost want to take back what I said, but I can't. Then you stop and nod at me.

"Who is it?" I ask, suddenly intrigued.

"That's two questions, cheater!"

"I'm not cheating, I'm just curious" I am curious. Who could you have had a crush on? Thoughts like this kept me up at night. I've thought too many times about telling you how I feel about you. But then I realize that I would never want to lose our friendship if you didn't feel the same way. Plus, I'm only 12 years old, that's not a time for falling in love.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" I shoot back almost immediately.

You thought to yourself for a moment, and I had to laugh at you because you made that thinking face that you always do when you're doing your math homework.

"Ooh! I dare you to throw a snowball at a random person" you grin like a 5-year-old in a toy store.

It's over before it even started. I rolled a snowball into my hand and threw it at the back of some guys head. Luckily, he didn't realize it was me because I turned around to face you with a smug look on my face. "Too easy. Now, truth or dare, Park?"

"Dare"

I think for a second. I shouldn't say this. "Idareyoutokissme"

"What?" you ask with a confused look on your face.

"What?" I ask back immediately because there is no way I am repeating what I just said.

But I don't need to repeat what I said because you heard me clear as day. I guess you needed confirmation. But you move closer to me so much that our knees are touching and I think you can hear my heart racing. I look around nervously and I see our parents. I turn back to you and you're leaning in closer to me and I'm stuck. I'm stuck between whether to just let this happen and give in to what I've wanted to do for years or whether to just take it back and say it was a joke. We're inches away from each other and then I feel a cold ball of snow belt me in the side of the head.

I abruptly turn my head and I see my dad and your dad holding snowballs in their hands. Quickly, I pick up a pile of snow and roll it into a ball in my hands and run towards them, trying to get my aim right. I hit my dad in the stomach and I laugh. We're all laughing together.

Completely oblivious to how disappointed you look.

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly,**

**I wasn't that little girl you used to see,**

**But your eyes still shined,**

**Like pretty lights.**

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,**

**They never believed we'd really fall in love,**

**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes,**

**And said oh, my, my, my.**

_ July 21st, 2030. _

_ \------------------------ _

It's been 9 years since I met you. I'm 16 and you're 18, now. It's weird because you're leaving. You're leaving me again but not like high school where I still saw you every day you're actually physically leaving me and I don't know if you're actually coming back this time. You're leaving for NYU and I still have 2 more years of high school before I leave.

You see, we currently live in Mystic Falls, Virginia. You're moving to NYU in a week which is in New York City. That's a 7 road trip. It's 540 km from Mystic Falls to New York. It's scary because my parents told me they'd help me move to L.A when I'm done with school. And that's my other roadblock.

L.A is a 4 and a half hour flight from New York. Four thousand km away from New York. We'll be over 4000 kilometres apart, and I don't think I can take that. But L.A is my dream. Moving to L.A to pursue my music career has been my dream for years now. I'm stuck. Because I'm in love with you. I'm so in love with you that I'd rather stay close to you than follow my dreams. As cheesy as it sounds, you're my dream. And if I get to be with you, then that's all that matters, really. I will wait for you because honestly, I don't want anybody else.

I'm trying not to think about it right now, though. Today is a day to be happy. 2 years ago today, I finally worked up the courage with the help of M.G and hope and asked you to be my girlfriend. Right now, we're having the weekly Saltzman-Park movie night which, I can say, is completely pointless because everyone ends up either falling asleep or talking all the way through the movie.

I still kind of love it though. It's normal. It's routinized. It's always been like this ever since we met. It's normal and it's... Well, it's home.

I'm not really watching the movie. I'm too busy admiring Penelope Park the love of my life. To put it in the right words, I've never loved anybody as much as I love Penelope. As they say, 'If she feels like home she's the one.' And it's true. Whenever I'm next to you, I feel at home.

I remember when, wherever we used to go, when we were little, we always used to hold hands. It's weird because I've got so used to your fingers being tangled in mine that I miss them when they're not, you know? People used to look at us all the time, with our hands entwined together, and they used to just think that we were the best of friends.

They're wrong. We've always been so much more than that. There's always been that extra something there. It's like whenever our parents, specifically our fathers, used to joke that we were in love. They weren't wrong. We just didn't know it back then.

I still find myself getting caught up in your beauty. It's a nice feeling. Just looking into the love of your life's eyes and seeing the love and adoration in them. Just like that day, we shared our first kiss. I'll never forget it.

"I had such a fun time!" you shouted as you held my hand in yours and gripped my forearm.

It was our first date and I'd taken you to the carnival. It was kinda strange that I was the one planning the date, I was the younger one of the two of us, at 14 years old, yet you told me that I was the one who asked you out, so I should be the one to plan it all.

I've got to admit, I was nervous, to say the least. Even though I knew what you liked and disliked, I was still adamant on making this the best first date ever.

I got the answer to whether it was the best first date when I won you a giant stuffed turtle at the ring toss game. You basically squealed in excitement when the guy running the stand told you that you could either have a giant lion or a turtle. It was funny because you took forever to decide which one you wanted. You said that if you chose the lion, then the turtle would feel unwanted and vice-versa. But then I told you that when I first met you, you reminded me of a turtle with your smile, so you chose the lion straight away.

We went on different rides with the turtle, that you insisted on naming 'Jonelope' because you thought it was cute to put both of our names together, like 'Brangelina' or 'Jiley'.

You kissed me while we were on the top of the Ferris wheel. It was meant to be a kiss on the cheek to catch me off guard but I turned my head sideways to point something out to you, not knowing that you were about to kiss me. It was a small peck on the lips but it was enough to send my brain into overdrive. I blushed so hard that I thought my cheeks were going to set on fire.

It was when we arrived back home when we had our first real kiss. I walked you to your door, even though you lived right beside me, but I insisted. I wanted to be chivalrous, okay sue me.

We arrived at the door and you looked up at me as if you wanted to say something, but you didn't just yet. We gazed at each other for a while, and I was too busy appreciating the yellow tint on your face from the street light, that was currently lighting up your features, to notice you were leaning in closer.

"I'm going to kiss you now" you whispered as you brought your hand up to wrap through my hair and around my neck.

My heart was racing a million times a minute. You closed your eyes and then I realized that this was real. I could feel your warm breath on my lips and I shut my eyes as well, to revel in the moment. And then before I knew it, your lips were on mine and your hands were cupping my face, and my hands had found their way to your waist. With my head tilted down so you could reach even though you were standing on your tiptoes to reach me, it took all I had in me not to pin you against the wall and kiss you harder. But then you stopped and slowly pulled away. You rested your forehead against mine and we were both smiling. I still had my eyes closed and you stroked my cheek with the pad of your thumb before whispering, "open your eyes"

And when I did, it was single-handedly one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my life.

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up,**

**2am, riding in your truck,**

**And all I need,**

**Is you next to me.**

_ December 31st, 2030. 11:59 pm. _

_ \--------------------- _

We were at the lake by the school, sat on the hood of your car. This place is our spot. Our safe haven, if you will.

Our dads used to bring us here all the time as kids. They would bring 4 towels and secretly pack our bathing suits and we'd jump in the lake and it'd be just the four of us. It was perfect.

The first time they brought us here, I was 10 and you was 12. I remember how excited you were that day summer was always your favourite and swimming just made it that much better. You noticed the sun shining on the lake, and you said it looked sparkly like fairy dust. I just laughed at you because even at 12 years old, you were still the same 9-year-old Penelope that I ran into 3 years before.

Right now, it's 30 seconds to midnight and we're starting the new year together, with nobody else. Just us. Penelope and Josie.

You turn to look at me and my breath catches in my throat from the way the headlights are shining on you. Giving you a glow above your head like an angel, almost. That's what you are to me. A real-life angel.

I still, to this day, find myself admiring everything about you. The way the hazel in your eyes sparkles like fireworks compared to the green. The way your lips turn up into a small smirk when we lock eyes. The way your hair blows in the wind. And the little scar you have on your cheek that you got when you fell off your bed. I held your hand so tight in the hospital that day when you were getting stitches and I was crying more than you because I thought you were going to die and I couldn't bear to lose my forever.

30, 29, 28..

"I want you to know that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now than here, with you." You stated as you looked back at me with those misty green eyes. I smile at you, because that's all I can do, really.

27, 26, 25, 24..

"When I met you, in the park that day, I still remember what you were wearing that day.."

23, 22, 21..

"You had a bright tie-dye shirt on, and I remember telling you it was bright like your personality ‘cause you couldn't stop smiling even though I tackled you that day. Then you told me my eyes were very pretty.."

20, 19, 18..

"I can't even remember what scored on my SAT's, so the fact that I remember that shows how much you've meant to me these past ten years.." I laugh, because yes, you are forgetful. You forget almost everything apart from the little things that matter the most.

17, 16..

"I can't even begin to imagine who I would be without you in my life.."

15, 14..

"And I'm so happy that I get to start the new year in with you.."

13, 12..

"Because there's nowhere I'd rather be, and no one I'd rather do it with.."

11, 10..

"I love you so much, Josie Saltzman.."

9, 8, 7..

"And no matter what happens ever.."

6, 5, 4..

"I'm never going to lose you."

3, 2, 1..

"I love you," I say because that's all I can think of to say in this moment.

"I love you too"

"Forever, right?"

"Forever and ever"

And then your lips crash against mine and that's all I needed to feel, to know that you meant every single one of those words you just said to me.

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight,**

**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight,**

**You stayed outside til the morning light,**

**Oh, my, my, my, my.**

_ February 4th, 2031. _

_ \----------------- _

It was a Saturday afternoon. I used to like these days the best. The days where we would all sit in the living room and watch a shitty family movie or a cult classic or whatever was on Netflix, and just not care about anything in the world.

It was different now though.

Today is the day that my mom left me. Today is the day that my mom became my long-distance mom. She left my dad to take care of me and Lizzie and Lizzie thought she was never coming back.

My parents started to become more secretive. I used to spy on them from the top of the staircase but I could never figure out what they were talking about. Today though, Lizzie and I were brought into the conversation

_ ‘Mom is going to Europe for work, we don't when she'll be back’ ‘feel free to call anytime though girls’. _

My mom left around. When I asked why she was going, my mom just told me that I have to worry about that right now.

There was something fishy going on, I was 17 years old for Christ's sake I can tell when people lie.

You were doing really well at NYU. You had taken a weekend off to come and visit me because I needed to see you not just hear you. You always told me that whenever I needed you, just to give you a call and you'd be on the next plane to Mystic Falls.

So I called you and told you I needed to see you because I was worried about my parents were up to something. And you came down straight away, just like you said. You were spending time with your parents the night that my mom left.

It was approximately 1:40 am when I called you and asked you to come and pick me up. I needed to escape the sounds of my lizzie’s muffled crying coming from the next room. So I called you and just told you to take me anywhere. We were driving through town, aimlessly looking for somewhere to go to talk. I didn't really want to talk though.

"Are you okay, Jo?" you asked me for the hundredth time that night as you parked up at the creek and shut the engine off.

"Why did you bring me here?" I spat out angrily It was cold, and I didn't mean for it to come out sounding like that, but I didn't bother to apologize. I wanted to know why the hell you brought me to the creek when you knew the memories that I shared here with my father.

"Well... It's our spot, Jo. I thought-"

"- well you thought wrong."

I don't know why I was doing this. I was putting my walls up and I hated myself for it. I despised what I was doing.

"Babe, I know that your mom left abruptly, but everything's going to be okay. Sure, everyone will say that to you, but the thing is Jo. Everything will be okay because I'm here for you. And I want to help-"

"-I don't want your help." I looked straight ahead of me because as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I instantly regretted it.

"I get that you're vulnerable right now, but I'm just trying to help-"

"-I said I don't want your help, Penelope!" I snapped. Why was I doing this? It was as if I couldn't stop myself. I just needed to let all my pent-up emotions out and for some reason, I let it all out on you. "You have no idea what I'm going through right now, okay?! Your mom hasn't all of a sudden left you! You're still mommy's little girl and you probably always will be! My mom's gone and I don't know when she's coming back!"

"It'll be soon you don't have to worry-"

"-Yes I do! Don't tell me I don't, Penelope, because I do! I have to deal with Lizzie's emotions because my definitely won't and I have to clean up the mess my parents made because we both know they can't do that leaving me no time for me!"

And then there was complete silence. It was awkward and that's something I was not used to with you, you've never made things awkward.

I felt tears forming in my eyes but I was willing to not let them fall. I wouldn't cry over my mom. she doesn't deserve my tears.

"Can you take me home?" I asked, and that was the last sound either of us made before you started the car again and drove me home. You pulled up outside my house and before you even had any time to shut the car off, I swung opened up the car door and jumped out of the car running straight to my house.

"Don't shut me out, Josie!" you shouted behind me as your feet crunched against the shoes squeak on the wet grass. I didn't know what to do or say. I couldn't turn around because I knew that you'd have a hurt look on your face and it would break my heart knowing I caused it.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, my back still facing you.

"Can you just stop acting like a child for 2 seconds?!"

"Can you stop treating me like one then!" I finally turned around and I regret it now. I regret it so much because you have an aggravated look on your face and I've never seen you look like this before not at anyone, even Lizzie.

"I'm just looking out for you, Josie, but you're just putting your walls up! I feel like I put so much time into this relationship and you give ten percent of it in return, and do you know how much that hurts me? To know that you won't let me help you? To know that it feels as if you don't love me as much as I love you?"

I still didn't respond. How the hell do I respond to that?

"You know what, I'm done, Josie. I'm done cleaning up your messes, and I'm done with you" And that's all I heard before you walked away. I didn't hear your shoes against the grass, or you opening the door and jumping in your car. I didn't hear you scream as you angrily slammed the door shut and I didn't hear you sobbing as you hit the steering wheel repeatedly. I didn't hear all that because as I ran to my room without saying anything, the only thing I could hear was your voice playing over in my head over and over, saying "I'm done with you."

You text me at around 3 am.

**_Penny <3: Jojo, I'm outside, please come down_ **

**_and let's talk about this. I'm sorry._ **

**_I love you so so much._ **

I didn't know you texted me though, because as soon as I ran to my room that night, I threw my phone as hard as I could against the bedroom wall and I fell on my bed and cried into my pillow. I cried and cried until there were no more tears left to shed. The thoughts of my mom leaving were replaced by you doing the same. By you doing the one thing you said you never would; leave me.

The next morning at around 8 am, I opened the front door to see you asleep on the porch steps. You looked so broken. Your hair was messy and you had mascara stains down your cheeks. You were sounded like you were sobbing while you were sleeping as if you were a kid trying not to cry after having a bad dream.

I sat down in front of you and shook you to wake you up. You stirred for a little while but then you opened your eyes. The first thing you said was, "Did you make pancakes?" because you were half asleep and I don't think you knew where you were.

I laughed at you. I full-on cracked out chuckling at you because God, I love you so much, and you were still that 9-year-old kid that I met in the park. You giggled as well and then I felt tears streaming down my face and I was crying. I was sobbing and so were you too. I leaned over and pulled you in close to me and you bawled hysterically into my shirt.

It must have been a strange sight for people walking past my house. 2 girls sat on the porch at 8 in the morning crying their eyes out together.

Eventually, I stopped crying but you were still whimpering into my chest and clutching on to my shirt for dear life so I wouldn't leave. I stroked your back and played with your hair until you fell silent. We sat on the porch, holding on to each other like it was the last time until your shaky voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said last night about being done with us"

"I know" I whispered as I stroked your hair with my left hand and rubbed your back with my right hand.

"I was just scared that you were pushing me away and I thought the best thing to do would be to leave, but that was the most idiotic idea that I've ever had"

"I thought I was gonna lose you forever," I said back and my voice was barely even audible from all the crying. You looked up at me and cupped my face in your hands.

"You're never going to lose me. You mean so much to me and I don't ever want to fight with you ever again," you said, resting your forehead against mine.

"I love you, Pen."

"I love you too, Jojo."

"Forever?"

"Forever and ever."

And I believe you. Because couples fight. Couples fight all the time, and this was just a hiccup in our relationship.

We fought even more after that, but it was over the silliest things like directions. It was okay because straight after we fought, we'd apologize and everything would be okay again. We shouted at each other every now and again but then straight after, we'd kiss and make up. We cry together for no reason whatsoever, but we also laugh and smile together. We have flaws and imperfections, but we also share the best moments together. Our relationship is far from perfect to other people, but to us, it's sensational.

**A few years had gone and come around,**

**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town,**

**And you looked at me,**

**Got down on one knee.**

_ July 21st, 2036. _

_ \------------------ _

We moved to L.A when I was 22 and you were 24. We had both finished school and you became a medical assistant at Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center. I sent my songs into as many radio shows as I could and eventually, I got signed to a small record label where I was able to make my music and do what I love best. We both love our jobs and we're happily living together in a studio apartment near Santa Monica.

We flew over to Mystic Falls last week to visit our parents. They are still across the street from each other and they were still the best of friends. While we were here, we decided to take a trip down memory lane and visit our favourite place.

'Mystic Falls Grill.' The heart and soul of Mystic Falls. The huge sign at the entrance window gave it away. I love this place. It was the same diner we had been in when we had our 'first date' when I was 9 and you were 11, only it's bigger now.

I'm 23 now, and you're 25. It's ridiculous how fast time has gone by since we had our first date here. Since I half my chicken fingers to you, without hesitation, even though I was enjoying them far too much. Since we used to be oblivious to the fact that everybody would say that we were going to fall in love. They were right. 15 years later and we're still in love. In the same diner. 16 years after you tackled me to the ground at the park. 16 years since you changed my life forever.

You brought me here today because you said it was a special day. It was, in fact, a special day because it's our anniversary. You said you had a surprise for me. The surprise was that you ordered me chicken fingers, and yourself a bowl of macaroni cheese.

I was just about to dig in when you slapped my hand away and told me I wasn't allowed to eat it yet. You picked up your fork, leaned over the table and took half of them. I smiled because I knew exactly what you were doing. You put them on your plate and then spooned macaroni on to my plate. Just like our first date 15 years ago.

"Dig in" you announced and I laughed before we ate our meals in comfortable silence.

After that, we walked to the park where we met. I felt tears in my eyes because we hadn't been to that park ever since then. For some reason, we didn't want to go because we said that it was only meant for really special occasions.

You took my hand in yours and walked over to the spot where you tackled me to the floor all those years ago. You stood in front of me, held both of my hands in front of us and told me to close my eyes. I did so and you leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"That's what I wanted to do 16 years ago" you whispered against my lips and your breath tickled my face as you kissed my forehead. I felt even more tears coat my eyes as you embraced me. It was the most perfect hug. A perfect hug where we seemed to melt into each other. You closed your eyes and so did I.

The noise of screaming kids in the park stopped as if we were in our own little bubble. I lost track of where my body stopped and yours began. I felt so safe and comfortable in your arms, like I was at peace, at home. I had no worries, no fears, just a calm feeling. A homey feeling. As cliché as it sounds, it was like we were meant to be together. Embracing each other.

We eventually pulled apart and you wrapped one arm around the top of my back and I brought my hand up to hold your hand which was resting on my shoulder. We didn't say a word. We just walked back to the car and took in the beauty of the memories we cherished.

I noticed that you drove the opposite way to where our parents' houses were. It was strange, you were awfully quiet and I didn't know why. We eventually pulled up to a place I thought I'd never see again.

The lake. God, I've missed this place. I started to feel nostalgic as I looked around and saw that it looked exactly the same as it did all those years ago.

You automatically linked your fingers with mine and we walked up to the footpath which leads up to the bridge. This is what we used to do if we ever needed to get away from the real world. We just sat on the bridge and looked out into the water with our feet dangling beneath us, appreciating each other's presence.

You looked panicked and scared so I gently held on to your shoulders and pulled us down to sit on the edge of the bridge with our feet almost touching the water.

"Jo... I'm going to say something now and you have to promise me you won't interrupt me, okay?"

"Promise." I shot back almost immediately.

You took a deep breath and then started. 

“You have taken my breath away since day one Josie Saltzman and haven't stopped since.

even when I was a grumpy teenager forced to hang out with a kid there was still something special but I could never really put a finger on it until I saw Rafael Waithe flirt with you and then I started to realize I wasn't just an overprotective best friend I was I was a jealous friend who had a crush on her best friend.

then you asked me out and kissed me and I realized how happy I was with you, how happy you made me… what I'm trying to say is you have made me happier than I ever thought I could be and if you'll let me I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way "

You suddenly shuffled backwards and positioned yourself so you was on one knee. I gasped, almost too dramatically, and my hand shot up to cover my mouth to stop me from screaming. I felt the stinging tears run down my face as you whispered the next line.

"Josie Saltzman. Will you marry me?"

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle,**

**Our whole town came and our Mamas cried,**

**You said I do,**

**And I did too.**

_ July 21st, 2037. _

_ \----------------- _

I've waited a year for this day. No, scrap that. I've waited my whole life for this day. And now here it is. It's really happening.

You're Standing in front of me, looking as beautiful as the sun. You're wearing a white floral lace jumpsuit you even made sure it had a freakin cape. we both wanted something casual. Your hair is pinned up on one side with simple curls reminding me of us at Miss Mystic Falls that one year. You're holding a bouquet of flowers in your hands, and have the biggest smile painted across your face.

  
  


M.G starts the wedding as our officiant on a high note “Team Posie all the way I called back in high school, Landon you owe me fifty dollars.” the crowded laughs as me and Josie roll our eyes.

"Let's get serious now. Today is a celebration of love and of life, a day to celebrate the continuing journey that Penelope and Josie have so joyously embarked upon. Today we celebrate what should be a life's work, to ensure that all they share will only deepen and grow through the years. It is a responsibility they both look forward to with much love, laughter and anticipation."

I smile brightly at you and I can't even make out what M.G is saying anymore because you're smiling back at me, and I'm lost in you. I'm lost in your beautiful eyes and your gorgeous smile.

"Their strengths and their differences complement so well it's like pieces of a puzzle coming together. Josie is organized and intellectual, while Peez is more light-hearted and witty. Josie has always seen herself as a brave survivor but with Penelope, there is no need to fight, as she knows that she is safe whenever they are together. Penelope relaxes Josie and has shown her that the reason she works so hard is not to merely survive but to live a life she loves. And that life she loves is always with Penelope, wherever they may be."

M.G turns to us now and I finally look at him instead of being enthralled by you. My wife-to-be.

"And now the vows, Pen"

You nod and my heart beats a little faster as you turn to me and look deep into my eyes.

"I remember one time when you were 12 and I was 14. We were at the creek and I pretended to fall into the water and drown, and you jumped in after me, fully clothed. You cried because you thought I was going to die." You laughed at the memory and paused to take another deep breath. "I knew then that I was positive I never wanted to lose you. That simple gesture told me how much I meant to you. And how much you loved me. Now, 20 years later, and I still feel the same about you. In my eyes you are perfect. You are the love of my life. You are the one I want to laugh with and cry with and I promise to always love and cherish you. No matter what."

By this point, tears are streaming down my face and I'm cursing myself for not wearing waterproof mascara.

"Penelope, will you please place the ring on Josie's finger."

You do, and both our hands are shaking because this is finally happening.

"Thank you, Penelope. Now repeat after me. I, Penelope, take you, Josie.."

You take a deep breath. "I, Penelope, take you, Josie."

"To be my partner in life, love and all things.."

"To be my partner in life, love and all things.."

"I promise to walk by your side. I vow to love you and care for you not only on this precious day but for all time.."

"I promise to walk by your side. I vow to love you and care for you not only on this precious day but for all time.."

"I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths.."

"I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths.." Your voice is shaky and holds so much emotion that I can't control my tears anymore.

"I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help.."

"I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help.."

"I choose you as the person with whom I will spend the rest of my life with."

"I choose you as the person with whom I will spend the rest of my life with." You take a deep breath and quickly wipe a tear from your eye. There's no point though because more and more tears come flowing down. But you still look as beautiful as ever.

"Thank you, Penelope"

The priest turns to me now and my heart beats even more and I'm positive that if it beats any faster it's going to explode.

"Now, Josie, would you also share your vows with your fiancé and the rest of us here today."

I take a deep breath and I start. It's now or never. It's happening.

"Well now I have to one-up that wish me luck," I say nervously and everyone laughs at me. You do too, but you're laughing because I can tell that you love me and you're not rethinking this. "20 years ago today, a pretty girl ran into me in the park. I was about to give you a piece of my mind but then you looked at me and smiled and I totally forgot what day it was. Your eyes told me everything, and every day since then, I get lost in those eyes. There is comfort in those eyes. There has always been a sort of certainty between us and every day I am thankful. You are helping me be the best I can be and I know that you have loved me from day 1. I can see it in your actions and I can feel it in my heart. I promise I will love you and stand with you always, no matter what."

M.G asks me to place the ring on your finger and my hands are so sweaty and shaky that I drop the damn thing.

He asks me to repeat what you repeated before, and I do. With even more tears shed and more comforting hand squeezes, I finally get through it. Today, I consider myself the luckiest woman on the face of the earth.

It's getting closer, I can feel my heart speeding up to a million miles per hour and I can't even remember which part we're up to with the ceremony. He turns back to you now.

"Penelope. Do you promise to love her, honour her, respect her and cherish her, all the days of your life? Do you promise to continue to be loving, affectionate, faithful, loyal, honest and trustworthy? Do you Penelope Park take Josie Saltzman to be your beloved partner in life? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health. For as long as you both shall live?"

You pause. You can't speak because of how much you're crying. "I- I do." you sputter out, trying not to cry. I'm thinking of what teenage Penelope would do I know you would say you weren't crying or ‘dont tell anyone it would my reputation.’

I'm looking straight into your eyes and I can feel M.G burning a hole into the side of my head but I can't take my eyes off of you.

"Josie. Do you promise to love her, honour her, respect her and cherish her, all the days of your life? Do you promise to continue to be loving, affectionate, faithful, loyal, honest and trustworthy? Do you Josie Saltzman take Penelope Park to be your beloved partner in life? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health. For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"It is my honour and privilege to pronounce you wife and wife."

It's coming. I'm ready. This is it.

"You may both kiss your beautiful Bride!"

And I swear I've never been as happy as I am right now as our lips meet and I can feel M.G throw what I think is confetti on us and the photographer snaps the perfect shot of you dipping me in a heated kiss.

"I love you so much Penelope Saltzman-Park" I whisper as our forehead's rest together and we look into each other's eyes. My fingers are stroking circles on the back of your neck and your hands are gripping my waist.

"I love you too Josie Saltzman-Park" you whisper back, and I swear I've never loved my name as much as I do right now.

"Forever, right?" I ask.

"Forever and ever."

**Take me home where we met so many years before,**

**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch,**

**After all this time,**

**You and I.**

_ June 22nd, 2041. (Penelope POV) _

_ \--------------------- _

"Oh, God, It's happening." This is it. I'm not ready! I am so god-damn not ready for this!

"Penelope, honey, can-"

"-We have to go to the hospital" I announce as I run around frantically, trying to find the hospital bag that we packed last week.

"Sweetie, it's going to-"

"-Josie, we've gotta get you to the hospital now!" Where the hell is my converses?! Of course, I wouldn't be able to find my shoes in an emergency like this, would I?

"Penelope-"

"-Baby, do you know where my converse are? I think-"

"-PENELOPE! I don't know where your stupid converses are! I have a baby trying to get out of my vagina right now so I don't care! Wear your fucking slippers if you have to!"

I stop in my tracks to look at you. You've stood in a white t-shirt and bright blue sweatpants that you changed into after your water broke. You're rubbing your huge belly and you're hairs a complete mess. You're sweating and frowning and anybody would think you look absolutely hideous. But you don't. You look absolutely gorgeous. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when you throw your Harry Potter book at my face and yell at me for staring at you.

"Okay... Shit, are you okay? Are- are you ready?"

"I've been ready for nine months now, Pen" you shoot back in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, God, right... Let's- let's go then" I pick up the bag and open the front door. I'm just on the porch when I hear your voice behind me.

"Penelope?"

"Yeah?" I turn around quickly.

"Am I just gonna meet you there, or.."

"Shit, come on, you better come with me" I link your arm with mine and help you down the steps. You waddle towards the car with me. Normally I'd be laughing at how funny you look when you walk like a penguin, but I'm too overwhelmed to even remember anything right now.

"We need the car keys."

"Fuck! I'll be right back, wait here!" I run off and hear you shout behind me.

"I wasn't really planning on going anywhere else!"

I open the door and search for the keys. "Keys, keys, keys! Where are the keys?!" It's like God doesn't want this baby to come out yet because I can't find them anywhere. I check in the drawer where all our keys are kept. They're not there. Cupboard? Nope. Fridge. Fuck, no.

"PENELOPE PARK!" you scream from outside and I'm panicking even more because you're going to throw the book at my face again if I don't find them anytime soon.

I finally find them after 5 minutes of running around the house, falling twice flat on my butt in the process.

"Okay, got the keys!" I yell as I run towards the car where you're standing with an aggravated look on your face.

"It's about time, woman, I'm dying here!" you yell at me. I know it's just your hormones but Jesus, I've never seen you so angry before.

"Okay, come on, let's get you into the car." I help you in and put your seat belt on for you. I almost fall flat on my face again as I run around to the driver's side of the car. As soon as I'm seated, I start the engine and drive up the road as fast as possible. My heart's racing. It's finally settling in. I'm going to be a mom. We're going to be parents, Josie.

"Penelope, hold my hand," you say after we've been on the road for five minutes. You're panting hard and you look like you're in so much pain but I'm scared that if I let go of the wheel, we won't make it to the hospital in one piece.

"I can't, babe, I have to-"

"HOLD MY FUCKING HAND!" Shit, woman. I immediately grab your hand and you squeeze it like a stress-ball and Jesus Christ, it hurts so much.

"Okay, I've got you, it's gonna be okay" I try to console you but you're not taking any of it.

"It's not gonna be okay! I don't want to do it anymore, it fucking hurts, Penelope!"

"Alright, shit- uh... Try not to think about it." That was the wrong thing to say. Idiot.

"You're no help at all, you're fucking useless!" you shout at me and I have to stop myself from laughing because if I do, you'd probably rip my head off. "I'm sorry for saying that, I didn't mean it!"

"It's okay, baby, we-"

"-Just hurry the fuck up and get me to the hospital!" I give up now.

"I can't believe I picked to put this fucking thing in my body!" you scream as you grip onto my hand like a lifeline. It fucking hurts like hell but I'm trying not to show it because you'll probably end up snapping my head off if I did. "Penelope, I don't want to do this anymore! Please just tell them to put it back in! I'm not ready!"

"Shh, baby, it's going to be okay... Listen to me.."

I look you deep into your eyes and you're panting and breathing heavily but I get you to focus on me.

"When that baby finally comes out of you, you're going to feel like the luckiest person in the world, okay? You're finally going to get to see this tiny little person you've been creating for the past 9 months for the first time. 

I know you've spent the last 9 months perched over the toilet wishing you would just die already from the morning sickness, but when you don't have that baby inside you anymore and it's in your arms, it's going to be the most wonderful thing you've ever experienced, alright? So I just need you to push a few more times and give birth to our baby because I don't think I can wait to be a mom any longer."

And so you did. You pushed and screamed, and cried and pushed a little bit more. But then you stopped crying. And then there was no sound at all. I thought something was wrong. I felt panic shoot through my body and I shut my eyes and squeezed your hand as tight as I could and you squeezed it back because I was so scared. I was scared of us. I was scared for our baby.

But then I heard it.

I heard the little cry and it felt so surreal. There was no sound more beautiful than hearing that little voice. I heard that little cry and I just forgot about everything and all my worries disappeared. I can't even describe how I was feeling at that moment apart from the fact that I was pretty much in heaven.

I burst into tears and you squeezed my hand. I looked at you and you weren't crying. You were beaming with joy. Your eyes were droopy and you looked so tired but I swear, right there with you, and our new baby, I had never felt more at home in my life.

I heard the nurse announce something but I didn't listen because I was too busy cherishing this moment with you.

"What was that?" I asked, still not taking my eyes off of you. Your eyes drifted to my left-hand side and I didn't know what you were looking at. But then I felt a presence behind me and I turned around to see our little baby looking straight into my eyes.

"It's a boy" you repeated the nurse's words to me and I looked back at you to see you were now crying again.

I fell in love. That's all I can describe it as. I was in awe.

You stroked my arm as if to tell me to hold him. So I gently took him out of the nurse's hand and I felt as if I was holding my life. My life was wrapped up in these little white blankets and sheets.

"Holy.. he's so beautiful" I whispered and laughed nervously as I stroked her tiny little cheek.

He cuddled into me and he looked straight into my eyes as if I was the most important person in his world. I loved him from the second I knew he existed but the feeling intensified the moment he looked me in the eye.

For those few moments, everything in my life was perfect and none of the bad things mattered anymore.

"Have you thought of a name?" the nurse asked as she came in with the birth certificate.

We had narrowed it down to two names by that point. Either Preston or Stephan. Preston was to continue the ongoing trend of P names in my family. Stephan was to commemorate Stephan Saltzman and we just couldn't decide.

"I think... Preston Stephan Saltzman" you answered. I looked down at you and you smiled so brightly at me, I thought your face was going to break. I smiled back at you tearfully and turned back to the nurse and nodded.

"Preston Stephan Saltzman, it is then. Born June 22nd at 3:32 pm."

I turned back to you handed you our son. I would never get enough of that. Our son.

You teared up again and told me she looked just like me, which was impossible, but I took it anyway. I told you I was extremely proud of you and I kissed your forehead. Then I kissed Preston’s forehead. And it all just felt so right.

We were a family.

We moved back to Mystic Falls when little Preston turned 5 years old. We told him that we wanted him to grow up where his mommies did. We wanted him to play at the park where we both met. We wanted to take him to Mystic Falls Grill and take him to the creek. We wanted to be back home, so he could get a taste of what it was like for us all those years ago. 

My parents downsized to a condo and moved out of my old house. So we moved in and had two more children. It was you who carried them again and we weren't surprised to find that they were twins. A boy and a girl. I finally knew why you swore and 

cried so much.

The day after you gave birth to our twins, Josephine and Simon, we were able to return home. As an even bigger family this time. We walked up to the steps to the front porch. There were 2 chairs on the porch now, ones that my mom had left when they moved out.

We sat on the two wooden chairs, with the sun shining down, making the grass glow bright and green. You were holding Josephine and I was holding Simon. Preston was sat on the floor colouring a picture of a rocket with sidewalk chalk. We laughed when he drew us floating away from and he told us that he wanted to go on a vacation to space.

I wish I could have given him that vacation. I would buy anything for our children. I would give anything to make them smile as bright as you smile whenever you're with me.

I used to believe the phrase 'nobody's perfect'. Because it's true, really. Everybody has imperfections. But the thing is, even your imperfections are perfect.

You're perfect. Preston is perfect. Josephine and Simon are both perfect.

My whole life is perfect. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Because nothing's better than perfect.

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine,**

**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine,**

**In the sky, oh, my, my, my...**

_ July 21st, 2101. (back to Josies POV) _

_ \------------------- _

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm?" you pulled me out of my daydream and now I can't even remember what we were previously talking about.

"I can feel you staring at me" you smirk as you read the front headlines of the newspaper and take a sip of your coffee.

"Oh, sorry" I mumble as I look away. You just laugh at me and tell me it's okay. You smile that bright smile at me again, and I know it's not the same as it was back then because you have false teeth. But it's just as wonderful.

Your hair isn't as dark anymore, It's grey. Your skin isn't as luminous as it used to be and your figure isn't perfect anymore. Your face is wrinkly but I can still see that beautiful scar on your forehead as clear as day. You still look like the girl I fell in love with 80 years ago.

The only thing that's the same in your appearance is your eyes. They're still as green as the grass with those little specs of hazel lighting them like fireworks. I still, to this day, get lost in your eyes.

"Penelope?"

You look up from the article that you're reading and grin at me. "Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, sweetie"

"Forever, right?"

"Forever and ever."

And I believe you.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this i hope you enjoyed!!! please leave a comment or kudos i really appreciate it!!!


End file.
